So You Think You Know Warriors
by Ms Amber
Summary: -COMPLETE- Three contestants face up on the hottest new games show EVER! Who will win the GRAND PRIZE, presented by Pebblefeather - the host! Find out by reading my first FF! Please R&R!
1. Episode 1, Round 1

**EPISODE 1**

"Good evening, and welcome to the very first annual 'So You Think You Know Warriors' show!" A cream coloured she-cat announces. I'm your host, Pebblefeather." She clears her throat and continues, "And now, presenting tonight's contestants!"

The cat crowd cheers as the three contestants appear from behind the curtain and seat themselves on chairs that magically appear.

"Here are, Brokenstar, Mothwing and Sorreltail!" Pebblefeather applauded .

The cat crowd goes silent as the competition begins.

"Our first question goes to…" Pebblefeather drum-rolled the floor and so did the crowd. "…Brokenstar!"

"Aww… I didn't wanna go first!" Brokenstar exclaimed.

"Too bad, loser," Pebblefeather replied cheerfully. "The question is, how old were you when you died?"

Brokenstar had a mind blank. "How am I supposed to know? I'm alive right now, duh."

"Erin Hunter made you die," Mothwing pointed out impatiently. "Now hurry up and answer the question!"

"Okay then. I died when I was…" Brokenstar thought for a moment then continued, "Thirty moons old?"

"WRONG!" Pebblefeather yowled. "You died around your, uh…forties."

"Oh. HEY! You don't even know." Brokenstar exclaimed.

"I'm more accurate than you are," Pebblefeather retorted. "Now, moving right along. Our next question goes to Mothwing!"

Mothwing leaped up in the air with joy and meowed, "Yay! My turn! What is it! WHAT IS IT!"

"Calm down," Sorreltail growled.

"The question is; how did Leopardstar die?" Pebblefeather asked.

"I know!" Mothwing cried. "She died of sickness!"

"CORRECT!" Pebblefeather announced as the cat crowd went wild.

"That's unfair," Brokenstar complained.

"You're supposed to know when you died, mouse-brain," Sorreltail replied.

"Our final EASY question of the evening goes to Sorreltail!" Pebblefeather meowed.

"It's on!" Sorreltail exclaimed.

"The question is," Pebblefeather took her time, "how many lives does Firestar have now?"

The crowd went "OOOH" while Sorreltail lashed her tail furiously. "I don't know this!" she wailed.

"Just answer it," Brokenstar meowed, irritated.

"Okay…" Sorreltail looked at the ceiling and then answered, "Six?"

"WRONG!" Pebblefeather yowled. "He has, uh…" Pebblefeather had a mind blank. "…four lives?"

"HEY! You don't know the answer, AGAIN!" Sorreltail screeched.

"I told you our host is so dumb," Brokenstar snarled. "How stupid."

Pebblefeather calmly replied, "Well, you both are dumb if you don't even know the answer to the EASY question. Moving right along…Oh, look! We have a tie." Pebblefeather flicked her tail to both Sorreltail and Brokenstar. "Only two cats can make it to the next round. It seems that we have to have a tie-breaker"

"Oooh!" the cat crowd moaned.

"Here's the question for you both," Pebblefeather went on. "The first one to get it right makes it to the next round, the MEDIUM round." She cleared her throat and asked, "Which Clan is the most well-fed Clan?"

"It's SHADOWCLAN, of course!" Brokenstar boasted. "My Clan is ALWAYS well-fed, stupid furball."

"WRONG!" Pebblefeather spat. "Sorreltail, what do you think?" She turned her back pointedly against Brokenstar. The former ShadowClan leader looked embarrassed, but instead of sinking to the floor with shame, he lashed his tail angrily.

"Well…" Sorreltail hesitated. "It's really bad to say that another Clan is better fed than my Clan, but it's obvious that ThunderClan is never well-fed until Greenleaf." She looked thoughtful for a few heartbeats then answered, "RiverClan. I would have said WindClan but they've been starving for the past few moons."

"Correct," Pebblefeather squeaked. "Wow! That was great!" Glaring at Brokenstar she added, "It looks like YOU'RE OUT!"

The cat crowd laughed at the former ShadowClan leader. Brokenstar hissed with anger but he replied, "This show was so dumb anyway." He sneered at Pebblefeather. "I bet you don't have a prize to give out to the winner."

"I do!" Pebblefeather replied calmly. "But it's not like you're going to have it anyway." Cheerfully she mewed, "If you won't get out of the stage-"

"I'm not leaving," he interrupted.

"-then it looks like I'll have to make my dog do it."

Brokenstar stared at her in disbelief. "Cats do not ally with dogs," he exclaimed.

"Well," Pebblefeather meowed, "they just have."

Brokenstar started to scream like a kit when he saw a cream-coloured dog (It's a Golden Retriever, in case you wanted to know) advance him.

"Say hello to Kicker," Pebblefeather announced. The cat crowd laughed when Pebblefeather continued, "I hope it hurts."

Brokenstar propelled himself forward, obviously trying to attack the dog. But duh, the dog is going to win anyway, and it kicked Brokenstar away (that's how it got its name).

"Moving along," Pebblefeather stated "We'll start the medium round after this next commercial break. See you soon."

COMMERCIAL BREAK: Don't you think that Purdy smells too much? Well, use Cat-odrant to make the disgusting smell go away!"

**Please COMMENT, Or I will ask Kicker to kick you too! **


	2. Episode 1, Round 2

**EPISODE 1 Round 2**

"Welcome BACK!" Pebblefeather yowled over the thundering noise of the cat crowd. "We're down to our two remaining contestants; Mothwing and Sorreltail!"

The cat crowd went crazy as they cheered for the two remaining contestants.

"Now," Pebblefeather meowed, "who would like to go first?"

"I do! I DO!" Mothwing screeched viciously. "IDOIDOIDOIDO!"

"Shut UP!" Sorreltail shouted. "You're making my ears go crazy!"

"The question is…" Pebblefeather ignored Sorreltail completely. "…Why don't YOU believe in StarClan?"

Silence.

"Uhh…" Mothwing looked uncertain. "…Hey! How do you know that I don't believe in StarClan?"

"I can read!" Pebblefeather replied. "According to Erin Hunter, (Page 249 The New Prophecy: Starlight) you don't believe in StarClan."

"I don't like Erin Hunter now," Mothwing complained. "But I'll answer it anyway to win the prize." She blinked then declared, "I don't believe in StarClan because Hawkfrost laid the moth's wing in front of the medicine cat entrance. Mudclaw insisted it was from StarClan, but it wasn't, and then I realised that StarClan was nothing more than uhh…religious belief."

"CORRECT!" Pebblefeather yowled.

"That's unfair," Sorreltail complained. "That's a question about her. She's bound to know!"

"But Brokenstar didn't know how old he was when he died," Mothwing pointed out. "He's a mouse-brain if he didn't know."

"You're turn," Pebblefeather meowed. "The question is; How many lives does Firestar have right now?"

"That was my previous question, you stupid mouse-brain!" Sorreltail exclaimed.

Pebblefeather looked dumbfounded.

"You just got 'pwned', Mothwing meowed.

Pebblefeather looked slightly embarrassed when the cat crowd began to laugh their heads off (I mean, literally, because their heads are ACTUALLY falling off right now). "Fine!" she snapped. "The question is; Who killed Hawkfrost?"

"Only Leafpool and Firestar know that!" Sorreltail protested. "Mothwing got the easy question!"

"Bad luck," Mothwing replied cheekily.

"Just answer!" one of the cats in the cat crowd called out.

"FINE!" Sorreltail paced around her 'magical' chair. "I think uhh…Brambleclaw?"

"Uhh…" Pebblefeather looked uncertain. "Hold on a sec – let me look at my answers sheet." Pebblefeather skimmed through a piece of paper that she was holding on her paws.

Mothwing snapped, "You cheater! You use a SHEET of paper when you say that you READ the books, and we DON'T!"

"Who cares?" Pebblefeather asked cheerfully. "Anyways…! Yes! Sorreltail, CORRECT!"

The cat crowd cheered as Sorreltail jumped up and down with happiness. "I guessed and I got it right! In your face, MOTHWING!"

Mothwing hissed with disgust. "So BRAMBLECLAW murdered my brother," she muttered. "Good riddance."

"Aren't you happy?" Pebblefeather asked.

"Yes," Mothwing replied. "Because Hawkfrost is such a bossy furball."

Sorreltail was still hyper. "I won! I got it right!"

"You DIDN'T win," Mothwing replied. "I still got it right, right?"

Pebblefeather interrupted them. "Now _we_ will move on to the hardest round of this episode; the Hard Round."

"Doesn't Difficult Round sound better?" Sorreltail asked. "Hard sounds so…_simple._"

"Whatever." Mothwing rolled her eyes.

"Please stay where you are, watching fellows," Pebblefeather announced, "for we have one last round to complete. THEN you can do whatever you want. P.S. You may want to go to the toilet now because the final round may make you uhh…_pee._"

ADVERTISEMENT: Why is Firestar such a goody-goody? Because he used 'Awesome Spray' to make him become a leader. Try some!


	3. Episode 1, Round 3

**EPISODE 1, ROUND 3**

**During the Break…**

"That was such a guess," Sorreltail gasped, still over her 'correct' answer. "I got it RIGHT!"

Mothwing lashed her tail in frustration. "Can't you just _shut up_?"

"The show's about to start," Pebblefeather told the two arguing cats. "So b-r-i-g-h-t-e-n up and STOP ARGUING!"

Both Sorreltail and Mothwing looked dumbfounded. "I didn't know the host could be so, uhh…_angry_," Sorreltail meowed, shocked.

"Yeah…" Mothwing said, agreeing with Sorreltail for once "It's kinda…_scary_,"

**The Final Show of the Episode BEGINS**

"And welcome back to So You Think You Know Warriors!" Pebblefeather announced, waving her paw in the air.

The cat crowd cheered.

"As ALL of you would know, this is our final show, so let's make it the best!"

"And I'M going to win," Sorreltail interrupted loudly.

Mothwing snorted. "Actually, it's ME who's going to win. PWNED, MOUSE-BRAIN!"

The cat crowd laughed hysterically.

"_Moving along," _Pebblefeather meowed above the noise. "The first question goes to…_Mothwing!"_

"Yeeeeessssss!" Mothwing cried. "It's ME first, It's ME! ME, ME, ME!"

"Shut the HELL up!" Sorreltail screeched. "You're going to bring the whole house down with this racket."

"ANYWAY," Pebblefeather mewed, "the question is; List as many things you can about Tigerstar."

"That's so EASY!" Mothwing shouted. "Here's the list:

Attempting to murder Ravenpaw, Bluestar and Fireheart

Trained his two sons; Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw as well as currently training other cats that are willing to fight for the Dark Forest

Exiled by Bluestar when the ThunderClan leader realised that Tigerstar was trying to kill her in the battle against the rogues

Sent a pack of dogs to defeat the whole of ThunderClan

Became leader of ShadowClan

Died under the claws of Scourge

…that's it."

"I guess that's enough," Pebblefeather decided. "…CORRECT!"

"In your FACE!" Mothwing cried, _punching _Sorreltail continuously.

Sorreltail hissed with anger. "Please, just shut your bitch-y mouth up!"

"Never say that to a medicine cat," Mothwing retorted. "Now, _apologise_."

Pebblefeather stopped the fight before they began to claw each other. "The last question of the show goes to…Sorreltail!"

"Go Sorreltail!" Sorreltail screeched. "I'm AWESOME!"

"Now's it's _your_ turn to shut up," Mothwing replied.

Sorreltail mewed, "Now you feel how I feel."

Pebblefeather interrupted, "The question is; List as many herbs as you can and their uses."

"But I'm not a medicine cat!" Sorreltail protested.

"HA! It seems that you're gonna lose. GIVE UP?" Mothwing glared at Sorreltail.

"NO WAY!" Sorreltail yowled back. "NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY!" She looked thoughtful. "Ok, here's the list:

Yarrow – Makes cats vomit

Poppy Seed – Makes cats go to sleep

Marigold/Horsetail – Stops any infection (apart from rat bite)

Burdock Root – Heals rat bites

Catmint – Cures greencough

Feverfew – Stops any cold"

"Uhh…" Pebblefeather hesitated. "You haven't told us exactly why medicine cats use yarrow." She giggled for like, a few heartbeats, then declared, "WRONG!"

"WHAT THE F_!" Sorreltail looked really, and I mean _really _angry. "This show is so F_ING STUPID!"

"Well," Pebblefeather meowed, "it looks like Mothwing is the WINNER!"

"EGG ON THE FACE!" Mothwing screeched, tapping Sorreltail on the head.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Sorreltail jumped up and down, causing a MASSIVE earthquake.

"What's the prize? Tell me! TELL ME!" Mothwing screeched.

"Your prize is…" Pebblefether announced, as the cat crowd held their breaths and a drum roll started. "…ONE, BIG…"

The cat crowd and Mothwing quivered with anticipation. Sorreltail hissed with disgust.

"FAT…" Pebblefeather yowled. A few moments of silence then, "NOTHING!"

"WHAT!" The cat crowd and Mothwing shouted in anger.

"That's right. You win nothing! Isn't that wonderful!" Pebblefeather said holding out her empty paw.

"NO! Brokenstar was right! The host is stupid! This whole show is STUPID!" Mothwing whined.

Sorreltail laughed uncontrollably. "HA! No prize! I'M the AWESOME one NOW! Never fall for a TRICK!"

As the cat crowd protested, Pebblefeather yowled, "And THAT'S the END of the EPISODE. Thanks for watching and GOOD BYE!" She cleared her throat once again and added loudly, "PLEASE TURN OFF YOUR TV NOW!"

*Switches off*


End file.
